


pastel ryou

by booooin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart, soft Ryou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: just a drawing i made of ryou, i’m gonna keep practicing drawing and hopefully get better at it <3





	pastel ryou

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t draw anything in years but my counselor told me i should do it since i enjoy it so here it this :)


End file.
